omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Abel
Character Synopsis Abel refers to the reincarnation of the first murder victim in Christian Mythology and the protagonist of the Devil Survivor. Given the name Kazuya Minegishi in the manga and sound dramas, he is pivotal in events surrounding Yamanote Circle, which leads to humanity's salvation or damnation depending on his choices. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 2-A | At least 1-C Verse: Shin Megami Tensei Name: Abel, Kazuya Minegishi (manga-given name) Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Healing, Necromancy, Forcefield Creation, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Summoning (Can summon nearly any demon in existence to his aid), Can instantly kill any enemies that are paralyzed or muted, Can nullify healing and regeneration abilities, Can copy one of enemy's skills, powers, or techniques after defeating them | Can open portals into other timelines, Can summon the Bel gods as apart of him with their power brought up to his level Destructive Ability: At least Multiverse Level+ (Somewhat stronger than Metatron) | At least Quantaverse Level (Stronger than Metatron and the Four Cardinal Archangels combined) Speed: Immeasurable reactions and combat speed (Is able to fight beings like Metatron and assembled an army against YHVH in one ending) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: At least Multiversal+ | At least Quantaversal Durability: At least Multiverse Level+ (Took hits from Metatron) | At least Quantaverse Level (Has the power of the original Bel, who a weaker YHVH put down) Stamina: Superhuman | Possibly Limitless Range: Multiversal+ (Waged a war against YHVH) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Feats: Coming Soon Versions: King of Bel | Fully Awakened Overlord Other Attributes List of Equipment: COMP | None Notable Attacks/Techniques: SPELLS * Agydine, Bufudyne, Ziodyne, Zandyne: Respectively Fire, Ice, Thunder and wind elemental spells. Have equivalents which damage all foes. * Megidolaon: Almighty spell (similar to no element, bypasses magical defenses) * Drain: Almighty spell which drains the foe's health and energy * Dreamfest: Drains a lot of the foe's energy * Prayer: Fully heal including health status * Samarecarm: Revives dead ally * Tetrakarn: Reflect one physical attack * Makarakarn: Reflects one non-almighty spell * Shield All: Nullifies any damage once for self and friends (not almighty) * Diajama: Curse which prevents one foe from healing * Gigajama: Curse which prevents one foe from using his skills * Petra eyes: Curse which petrifies all foes * Paral eyes: Curse which paralyzes all foes * Mute eyes: Curse which mutes all foes * Death Call: Curse which kills all muted or paralyzed foes PASSIVE SKILLS * Drain hit: Recovers when hitting a foe with physical attacks * Attack all: Physical attacks hit all foes * Payback: Chances to counters physical attacks * +Mute, +Poison, +Paralyze, +Stone: Adds the named ailment to physical hits * Null Physical, Fire, Electricity, Ice, Force, Mystic: Nullify Fire, electricity, ice, wind and curse spells * Drain Physical, Fire, Electricity, Ice, Force: Absorbs Fire, electricity, ice and wind spells * Repel Physical, Fire, Electricity, Ice, Force: repel Fire, electricity, ice and wind spells * Pierce: Physical attacks cannot be resisted, nullified, or absorbed * Dual Shadow: Can attack twice * Endure: Survive one fatal blow per battle * Race-O: Increases damage to opponents of the same race (Human as King of Bel, Demon as The Overlord) * Race-D: Increases defense against opponents of the same race (Human as King of Bel, Demon as The Overlord) AUTO-SKILLS These are skills that are automatically used before a battle occurs. * Ban Physical, Fire, Electricity, Ice, Force, mystic: Cancels the first used Physical skill, Fire, electricity, ice, wind and curse spells * Debilitate: Reduces all foes accuracy, evasion and defense * Barrier: Spell which reflects one physical attack * Shield all+: Spell which nullifies all damage once * Strengthen: Negates the team's elemental weaknesses * Wall: Spell which reflects one magical attack * Pierce+: All team members' physical hits can't be nullified, absorbed or resisted * Abel can also hit living beings, angels, gods, demons, spirits and souls without distinction. * Can also copy one of the opponent's skill after defeating it (Skill-Crack) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Devil Survivor Series Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Heroes Category:RPG Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Spirits Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1